The present invention relates to a device for preventing detection of a traffic violation. More particularly, the invention relates to an ultraviolet laser emitter that prevents the traffic monitoring camera in photographing traffic violations. Traffic safety is a major concern for drivers on major highways and local roadways alike. To ensure safety, many states attempt to monitor and discourage reckless or dangerous driving by punishing the reckless driver. For example, it is a routine practice to issue a ticket to drivers caught driving over the posted speed limit. Generally, each ticket issued results in a monetary fine that must be paid by the driver or the vehicle""s owner.
To catch all speeding or reckless drivers, many states utilize automatic cameras that photograph people driving at speeds over the posted speed limit or those who drive through a traffic light during a stop period. These cameras automatically monitor road intersections by having a sensor positioned at a point along the road near a traffic signal. The sensor supplies a signal when a vehicle passes over it. If the signal appears during the xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d interval of the traffic light, i.e. a vehicle has entered the road intersection during the stop interval contrary to the traffic regulations, a photographic camera will be triggered. Generally, a photograph is made of the traffic violation and also of the license plate of the violating vehicle.
However, there are times when a traffic signal changes from xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d rather suddenly, and a vehicle is unable to make an immediate stop. At other times, poor weather conditions make it difficult to make sudden stops, such as when it is snowing or raining heavily or when the air is excessively foggy. There may be other times when a vehicle is traveling very slightly over the posted speed limit, and is cited with a traffic violation. As any day to day driver knows, these infractions may occur without any reckless intent on the part of the driver. While dangerous driving must be prevented and discouraged, it is indeed desirable that innocent infractions of driving rules not result in an automatic citation against the driver or the vehicle owner without consideration of the extenuating circumstances.
As a result, there is a need for a device that allows the driver of a vehicle to prevent the traffic monitoring camera from automatically photographing the license plate number of a vehicle to thereby prevent issuance of a violation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing an automatic camera from photographing a traffic violation or the violating automobile""s identity. Accordingly, a ultraviolet laser emitter is disclosed that interferes with the photographing of the violation or the violating automobile""s license plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ultraviolet laser emitter that may be mounted on the automobile""s bumper or any other planar surface of the automobile.
To accomplish these and other related objects, the present invention may be embodied in the forms illustrated in the enclosed drawings. It is to be noted that the scope of the present invention is not limited by this description or the enclosed drawings, and may include other embodiments as would be apparent to those skilled in the art of the present invention.